A Nation's Soul
by TheOrangeNeko
Summary: After a plane crash over America,the members of G8 end up at the DWMA, America has already been there before, and to everyone's suprise, so has Italy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to A Nation's Soul, I hope you enjoy it. *Alice from my other Fairy Tail story, Water Dragon slayer, (Yes i am seriously advertising my other stories) walks into the room***

**Alice: Another new story? What about your other stories? You need to update those too.**

**ON: What are you doing here? This is a Hetalia/ Soul eater story, not a Fairy Tail story!**

**Alice: Well, the people from your other stories got together and decided to go on strike until you update your other stories.**

**ON: You can't go on strike, there my stories, I can update when I want to. Besides, I barely have enough time to write this as it is.**

**Alice: Well that's too bad for you, the public wants what the public wants. (Alice walks away)**

**ON:That was...odd, anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

><p>The allies and axis were flying back to there homes from the G8 meeting in America. They were flying on America's plane because he was bothering them about how awesome it was. There were McDonald's hamburger wrappers and empty soda cans on the floor.<p>

"Hey America, you should try cleaning up around here." England said.

"Dude, it's my plane, besides, it's clean enough."

"You can't even see the floor."

"So? You can still touch the ground." Then, the pilot spoke:

"Attention passengers, there are some thunderstorms over our path, so there will be some turbulence." Everyone sighed.

"I can't believe we're stuck smelling hamburgers for hours on this bloody plane." England murmured.

"What?" America asked.

"Noth-" Then, the plane started falling and the oxygen masks fell in front of them. The garbage on the floor was flying everywhere. Italy was panicking, while the other put on there oxygen masks and fasten there seat belts. Germany had to put on Italy's mask while he was spazzing out.

"Everyone fasten your seatbelts and put on your oxygen masks, the plane is going down!" The plane hit the ground hard and it exploded. The countries were out cold.

* * *

><p>The nations uneasily got up. They all looked around to see the debris of the crash and their pilot dead. They were in the middle of a dessert with nothing but sand for miles.<p>

"Where's America?" England asked. They looked around to see the country was missing.

"America!" They shouted, but there was no answer.

"Where the bloody hell did he go?"

"You don't think he, you know?"

"No, nations can't die."

"You guys focus we need to figure out where we are first so we can get help."

"Ve~ Germany's right."

"I know where to go." America said calmly walking up to them, completely unharmed.

"America, where the bloody hell did you go?"

"I went to go see an old friend of mine, we crashed in Death Valley, Nevada and you were all still knocked out, so I figured why not?"

"Who would be living in the middle of the dessert?"

"Ve~ I know, I know!" The nations stared at Italy in confusion.

"You do?" Germany asked.

"Yeah, Grandpa Rome took me there all the time. It was super fun!"

"Yeah, they said we could stay if we needed to, besides, it's better than dying out here."

"Fine, just who is this friend of yours anyway?" England asked.

"Oh, it's Dea-" America slammed his hand over Italy's mouth.

"You'll see when we get there." The rest of the nations looked at him confused.

"Dude, if you tell them that it's death, they won't come or think we're crazy." America whispered.

"Ve~ I got it." America turned back to the other countries.

"Come on, it's not that far from here."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, hope you enjoyed the prolouge, leave any ideas you have for the story in the reviews and make sure to alert.**

**Alice: You given up yet?**

**ON: Alice let me out, I have to school. I have finals! *During the prolouge, Alice locked ON in a closet***

**Alice: You aren't coming out of there until you start writing your other stories.**

**ON: All you gave me was a pen and paper, I can't update with just this stuff, I need my laptop.**

**Alice: Fine. *Opens doop* *ON tries to escpae but Alice uses here Water Dragon Slayer magic-* **

**Alice: Shield! *-And forces her back in***

**ON: Damn it!**

**Alice: Just start writing.**

**ON: Fine, but can you at least end the prolouge?**

**Alice: Alright, alright. Review and alert and I might let her go.**

**ON: Alice!**

**Alice: Kidding, just review and alert.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay, the first chapter is up! After all that waiting, it's finally here. On a sort of related note, have you guys seen the clips for world series on youtube? I love the one with America and Canada playing catch.**

**ON: Okay, I have a total of 47 alerts for all of my stories, can you please let me out of here?**

**Alice: Not yet.**

**ON: Why not I've updated all of my stories and even made another new one. Can you let me go now? I've been in here for a month!**

**Alice: Well, you didn't do that great with the most recent chapter of Water Dragon Slayer.**

**ON: You're lying, I can tell.**

**Alice: Look, I'll let you out when you do a better job at writeing.**

**ON: *Sigh* *Somebody knocks on the front door***

**Alice: I got it. *Answers door***

**Delivery Person: Package for Orange Nico.**

**Alice: It's neko and she's not here right now. I'll take for her.**

**Delivery Person: Whatever, as long as she gets it. *Gives package to Alice***

**Alice: Thanks. *Closes door* Hey Orange, you got a package.**

**ON: Oh, give me.**

**Alice: What is it?**

**ON: That's why I want it.**

**Alice: Fine, don't escape when I give it to you.**

**ON: Yes warden. *Quickly gives ON the package and closes the door* *Alice waits five minutes for her to open it***

**Alice: So what was it?**

**ON:...**

**Alice: Hey Orange, what was in there?**

**ON:...**

**Alice: *Opens door to see that ON is gone and the air vent is open* Damn it Orange. I'll start the chapter so that way the reader don't have to see you get you ass kicked.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

The nations walked for half an hour, starting to doubt if what America and Italy was true. Britain thought America might have been hallucinating, although it didn't explain how Italy knew about it.

"America, just how much further is this place?" Britain complained.

"Relax, we're almost there."

"You said that five minutes ago!"

"Don't worry, the hero is always right!" They all sighed.

"Ve~ there it is!" They were all stunned seeing the huge city. Italy ran toward it in excitement followed by America. The other nations followed, shocked that they were right. As they were walking, Britain noticed a large yellow sphere with three spikes on the top surrounding the city. He blinked and it was gone. 'Strange.' He thought as they continued toward the city.

"Hey, dudes, I'm back!" America shouted as they entered a large building with 3 huge skulls on the front with 4 huge candles on it, 2 on each side (Wait, why am I explaining it? You people no what it looks like!). They were greeted by a few surprised and confused looks. A boy white hair and red eyes with a brunette with green eyes (Again, you guys no who I'm talking about) walked up to them.

"Well I'll be damned, I never thought I'd see you here again." The albino said high fiveing America.

"Yeah, how have you been Alfred?" The brunette asked.

"Not that awesome, our plane crashed near by, so came to talk to, him." America told them.

"Him? Amer- I mean Alfred, who is exactly is him?" Britain questioned.

"You'll see."

"That's not an answer."

"Oh relax, you acting like we're in some place bad."

"Well, that fact that you've yet to tell us who the bloody hell this "friend" of yours is-"

"Dude, everything is fine. By the way, where is he anyway-" While they were agreeing, they failed to realize France hitting on the brunette. They all sweatdropped and were about to do something when she took about a book and we all know what happens next.

"Maka CHOP!" And France was out cold on the floor, blood spitting out of the top of his head.

"So, can we go see him now?" America asked not sensing the awkward mood.

"Uh, sure."

* * *

><p>As they walked down the long hall, everyone (minus Italy, America, Maka, and Soul) was nervous about the guillotines above them.<p>

"Well, he's right in there, for some reason he doesn't want anyone else there. So we're leaving." Maka explained to them.

"See ya later!" America waved to them as he led the group into the room. The room was filled with what appeared to be crosses (haven't seen the show in the while so this might not be accurate, but, again, you all know what the death room looks like) and there was a place in the middle where a person wearing a weird skull mask (you all know its death, I'm just horrible at descriptions if you haven't figured it out yet) was waiting for them.

"Hello America, it's been a while. And Italy, it's been a few a centuries since you've been here."

"Ve, it's great to see you again."

"Yeah dude, how's Kid? Is he still obsessed with perfection?"

"America, do you mind telling us who that bloke you're talking to is and why he knows you're a nation?" Britain interrupted.

"Oh yeah, you guys, this is the grim reaper, Lord Death."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's short, but please review and alert anyway. Also leave some ideas for the story in the comments.**

**Alice: Where the hell did she go? *Sirens outside* Sounds like one of the neighbors is getting arrested again. *Police charge through the front door and handcup Alice***

**Police Officer: Alice, your under arrest for kiddnapping.**

**Alice: What? This is bull crap, I didn't kiddnap anyone.**

**ON: Trapping someone in a closest against their own will is considered kiddnapping.**

**Alice: Orange! How did you get out?**

**ON: That package had a screwdriver and a rope in it so I could open the air vent and climb through it and use the rope to safely land outside.**

**Alice: You bitch, I'm gonna kill you!**

**ON: *Waves* Have fun in prison!**

**Alice: Fuck you.**

**ON: Nice language. Anyway, now that's over, I'll end the chapter. Review and Alert. Also, leave an idea of what you think should happen next.**


End file.
